Jon Snow (serial)
Lord Dowódca Jon Snow - bękarci syn lorda Eddarda Starka z Winterfell (istnieje wiele teorii na temat matki chłopca - może to być Ashara Dayne lub kobieta o imieniu Wylla). Brat z Nocnej Straży, giermek i zarządca Jeora Mormonta, a później dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży. Potajemnie legitymizowany przez swego brata Robba na Starka i swego dziedzica. Prawdopodobnie został zasztyletowany przez swoich braci w Czarnym Zamku. Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Jon w chwili rozpoczęcia sagi ma ponad czternaście lat. Ma charakterystyczną dla rodu Starków urodę: ciemne, matowe włosy, pociągłą, bladą, poważną twarz oraz ciemnoszare oczy. Jest szczupłym, wysokim i pełnym gracji młodzieńcem. Potrafi biegle władać bronią. Po przystąpieniu do Nocnej Straży nosi czarne stroje. Jon, podobnie jak jego ojciec, jest bardzo honorowy. Dysponuje również odwagą i jest opanowanym, rozważny jak na swój wiek. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca potrafi nagiąć swoją dumę by osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. Wierzy w Starych Bogów. Młodzieniec miał pewien żal do świata, że urodził się bękartem. Jego marzeniem, ukrytym nawet przed nim samym, jest zostanie lordem Winterfell. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w zawiązaniu opartej na łagodnej rywalizacji przyjaźni z bratem, Robbem, Jon nigdy nie marzył jednak o Winterfell ponieważ uważał że gdyby to zrobił zdradził by swoją rodzinę w sercu. Jest bardzo lojalny i zawsze starta się dotrzymywać słowa, do mimo że miał kilka krotność w porzuceniu straży to jednak wytrwał i pozostał w niej. Potrafił współczuć innym ludziom, szczególnie tak jak on dotkniętym przez życie, takim jak Samwell Tarly lub Tyrion Lannister. Duży wpływ na psychikę Jona miał romans z włóczniczką Ygritte. Najbliższą mu osobą jest przyrodnia siostra Arya Stark. Jon podobnie jak brat Bran i siostra Arya jest Wargiem, dzięki czemu może wchodzić w umysł swego wilkora. Jon bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, próbował nawet zdezerterować ze straży aby przyłączyć się do brata w wojnie, po tym kiedy dochodzą do niego coraz to nowe wieści o śmierci braci, bardzo to przeżywa. Historia Wczesne życie i dzieciństwo Najprawdopodobniej Jon został spłodzony w czasie Rebelii Roberta. W dzieciństwie lord Eddard sprowadził go do Winterfell, pomimo protestów jego żony Catelyn Stark która nie chciała mieć pod dachem bękarta. W końcu pozwoliła, aby Jon pozostał w Winterfell i wychowywał się razem z jej dziećmi, szczególnie dobre stosunki miał ze swym najstarszy bratem Robbem, a później swą siostrą Aryą, która stała się najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, oraz Branem i Rickonem, jego wychowaniem i nauką zajął się maester Luwin, a szermierki uczył go ser Rodrik Cassel. Razem z Robbem często chadzali na polowania i ruszali wymierzać sprawiedliwość razem z ojcem, przez co stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Jon nie przepadał za podopiecznym ojca Theonem Greyjoyem. W dzieciństwie poznał Alys Karstark w czasie wizyty jej ojca w Winterfell z którą tańczył jako potem uznała że był bardzo ponory. Od dzieciństwa Jon był zafascynowany nocną strażą, zachęcany był jeszcze przez swojego wuja Benjena Starka. Snow po za tym dotkliwie odczuwał że jest bękartem, dla tego uznał że tylko nocna straż pomoże mu zyskać szacunek i honor. A tym samym zdobycia nazwiska Stark o którym marzył. Gra o Tron W chwili rozpoczęcia akcji Gry o Tron chłopak ma czternaście lat.thumb|280px Młodzieniec uczestniczył w skazaniu dezertera z Nocnej Straży. W drodze powrotnej razem ze swym bratem Robbem napotkał martwą wilkorzycę i jej pięcioro szczeniąt. Młody bękart przekonał lorda Eddarda, żeby pozwolił swoim dzieciom zatrzymać znalezione wilkory, gdyż jak twierdził są one darem od bogów. W drodze powrotnej Jon znalazł kolejnego wilka, w przeciwieństwie do reszty miotu niewydającego dźwięków, białego i z czerwonymi oczyma. Chłopak wziął go sobie i, z powodu białej sierści i cichej natury, nazwał go Duchem. Na uczcie z okazji królewskiej wizyty w Winterfell Jon nie siedział, jak to miał w zwyczaju, z przyrodnim rodzeństwem, ale thumb|300px|Jon i Bran przyglądają się wymierzaniu sprawiedliwości przez ojcażeby nie urazić króla Roberta ucztował ze zwykłymi mieszkańcami zamku. Chłopak, zainspirowany pieśniami, od lat pragnął wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. Usiłował przekonać do tego stryja Benjena kilkukrotnie, jednak zawsze spotykał się z odmową. W czasie uczty, podczas rozmowy z wujem o Straży, próbuje przekonać wuja że jest gotowy do złożenia przysięgi, Ben uznaje że Jon nie wiec co traci i nie chce go zabrać na mur, oraz stara się odwieść Jona od tego pomysłu, mówiąc że bracia ze straży nie mogą mieć dzieci, ziemi, żony, Jon jednak uznaję że o to nie dba i nadal chce dołączyć do straży, w końcu Ben urywa rozmowę mówiąc aby Jon spłodził jednego bękarta i wtedy do niego przyszedł, dopiero wówczas zobaczy co powie, wściekły i podirytowany oraz załamany wychodzi z zamku na dziedziniec. Tam znajduje go Tyrion Lannister, brat królowej. Po krótkiej rozmowie Tyrion udziela Jonowi paru rad i odchodzi na ucztę. Ponieważ ojciec Jona musiał objąć urząd Królewskiego Namiestnika, co wiązało się z podróżą na południe, sprawa co stanie się z Jonem wciąż pozostawała otwarta. Ned nie mógł go zabrać ze sobą a jego macocha nie chciała go widzieć w zamku. W końcu upór Cat sprawia, że Ned zgadza się, aby Jon wstąpił do Straży. Przed wyjazdem Snow żegna się z rodzeństwem. W czasie pożegnania z Branem zostaje skarcony przez swą macochę. Potem żegna się z Robbem i Aryą, której w prezencie wręcza miecz - Igłę. Ciepłe wspomnienia o siostrze dodawały mu siły w czasie służby na Murze. Po wyjeździe króla, Jon wyruszył na Mur razem ze swym wujem Benjenem i Tyrionem Lannisterem. W czasie podróży dołączył "wędrowna wrona" Yoren razem z rekrutami na mur. Tyrion uznaje że to gwałciciele, Jon pyta się Tyriona dla czego ten tak dużo czyta, ten w odpowiedzi pyta się kogo on widzi, zmieszany Jon podejrzewający podstęp odpowiada że widzi Tyriona Lannistera. Tyrion odpowiada że widzi karła oraz to, że jego bronią jest umysł; Jon docieka co czyta Tyrion, na to krasnal odpowiada, że o smokach. Jon nie wie po co skoro smoków już niema, Tyrion uznaje że to smutne, oraz wyznaje Jonowi że zawsze pragnął mieć smoka oraz za jego pomocą spalić siostrę i ojca, Jon słucha go cały czas z fascynacją i przerażeniem, Tyrion w końcu roześmiał się i uznał że Jon pragnie tego samego, na co on zaprzecza, Tyrion prowokacyjnie uznaje że jego rodzina okazała mu dużo serca, oraz że lady Catelyn była dla niego jak matka, oraz że jego ojciec miał powodu żeby wysłać go na mur, Jon prosi karła żeby ten przestał oraz uznaje że nocna straż to szlachetne powołanie, na co Tyrion odpowiada śmiechem i uznaje że Jon jest za bystry żeby się nie zorientować że straży i mur to śmietnik do którego wyrzuca się śmiecie z całego królestwa. Wściekły i bliski płaczu Jon prosi Tyriona aby ten przestał oraz, w tym czasie Tyriona atakuje wilkor Jona Duch, obalony na ziemie krasnal prosi Jona o pomoc na co ten odpowiada żeby poprosił ładnie, Tyrion przełyka resztki dumy i prosi "ładnie o pomoc", Tyrion zastanawia się dlaczego duch go zakatował po czym częstuje winem bękarta, Jon w końcu pyta się czy to co Tyrion powiedział straży jest prawdą na co ten odpowiada że tak, Jon jednak uznaję że tak pozostanie i nie zmienia swoich założeń. Tyrion chwali go za to i uznaję że większość ludzi boji się spojrzeć w oczy prawdzie. Po czym oboje wracają do obozu. W końcu Tyrion i Jon zaprzyjaźniają się, słowami, uwagami i radami Tyriona Jon kierował się później przez większość swego życia. Trudne początki na murze Po dotarciu na miejsce chłopak dołączył do grupy rekrutów ćwicząc władanie bronią pod okiem ser Allisera Thorne'a. Był otaczany pogardą przez kolegów i nauczyciela, którzy nazywali go "lordem Snow" lub "bękartem". Zmieniło się to, kiedy jego dosyć niemiłe zachowanie spostrzegł kowal zamkowy, oraz Tyrion którzy zwrócili mu uwagę na to aby nie traktował w taki sposób swoich braci; mniej więcej w tym czasie dochodzi do niego wiadomość, że jego brat Bran, który spadł z wieży, obudził się. Snow jest bardzo szczęśliwy dzieli się tymi nowinami z Tyrionem, w końcu przeprasza jednego z rekrutów Grenna za to, że rozbił mu ramię i zobowiązuje się do dobrego wyszkolenia. Następnie przez pewien czas szkolił rekrutów ponieważ ser Thormem nie pokazywał im jak się bronić. Dzięki temu że stał się swego typu nauczycielem i zmienił swoje zachowanie zyskał wielu przyjaciół takich jak Grenn, Todder, Halder i Pypar. W tym czasie Tyrion postanawia odjechać na południe, przed odjazdem wchodzi na mur gdzie odbywa swoją warte Jon, tam żegna się z przyjacielem. Jon prosi Tyriona o przysługę aby ten pomógł jego bratu; Tyrion uznaje że nie może nic dać prócz słów, Jon prosi aby jednak Tyrion spróbował pokrzepić Brana samymi słowami, tak jak pokrzepił jego. Słowami i radami Tyriona Jon będzie się kierował przez większość swego życia. Po tym, jak do ich grupy dołączył Samwell Tarly, Jon wydusił z niego historie jego życia i pomógł mu odnaleźć się wśród nowych towarzyszy, i zaprzyjaźnił się z Samem. W tedy zrozumiał że choć kochał nadal swe przyrodnie rodzeństwo to teraz Czarni bracia byli jego braćmi. Kiedy Jon i większość jego kolegów zostali czarnymi braćmi, Sam pozostał w grupie Allisera Thorne'a. Jon rozwiązał ten problem przekonując maestera Aemona, żeby uczynił go swoim zarządcą. On sam został zarządcą lorda dowódcy, Jeora Mormonta, co jednak go nie zadowoliło. Jon i Sam jako jedyni składali przysięgę przed Starymi Bogami. W pobliżu Bożego Gaju, za Murem, razem z towarzyszącymi im czarnymi braćmi znaleźli trupy zaginionych zwiadowców. Zaniepokojeni bracia postanowili spalić ciała, ale przedtem pokazać je maestarowi Aemonowi. Tego dnia jednak dochodzą go Jona wieści że król Robert zmarł i że jego ojciec i siostry zostały uwięzione, załamanego Jona próbują pocieszać bracia, jednak kiedy ser Allister kpi z jego ojca, wpada wściekłość i próbuje go zabić, zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez przyjaciół i uwięziony we swej wieży. W nocy jednak trupy ożyły i zaczęły zabijać. Zabity Othor zakradł się do wieży lorda dowódcy Jeora Mormonta. Jon był w pobliżu, ponieważ jego wikor wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i udało mu się spalić upiora, a drugi także został unieszkodliwiony. Lord Mormont po tym zdarzeniu dał chłopakowi w podzięce swój miecz z valyriańskiej stali - Długi Pazur, dziedziczny miecz rodu Mormontnów. Po dotarciu do niego wieści że jego ojciec został ścięty przez Lannisterów, Snow zdezerterował ze straży, jednak Sam i jego przyjaciele go dogonili i przekonali do powrotu do Czarnego Zamku, przypominając mu o przysiędze, choć Snow wraca do zamku to jednak nie wyrzeka się planu ucieczki z muru. Rano Snow został wezwany do lorda dowódcy który doskonale wiedział że ucieknie dla tego na doradzę ustawił łuczników którzy mieli go niezneutralizowanie, potem Mormont wyrzuca Jonowi że ten i tak nie pomorze ani ojcu ani swemu bratu,i wyjawia swe plany, to że zamierza ruszyć za Mur przeciwko Manceowi, po tym pyta Snowa czy znów zamierza uciekać, załamany i świadomy swej bezsilności i przysięgi Jon obiecuje nie uciekać i dotrzymać swej przysięgi. Wyprawa za Mur Po rozpoczęciu Wojny Pięciu Królów, Jon dotrzymuje słowa i pozostaje na murze, ma towarzyszyć wyprawie braci 200 braci z Czarnego Zamku za Mur, (oraz potem 100 Wieży Cieni), mającej zbadać aktywność dzikich pod dowództwem Króla za Murem Mance'a Raydera, zbadać inne dziwne zjawiska oraz odnaleźć Benjena Starka. Jon towarzyszy ludziom z Czarnego Zamku, i jako osobisty zarządca lorda dowódcy w czasie wyprawy jest jego giermkiem. Jon wyrusza razem z kilkoma przyjaciółmi Samem, Grennem i Eddisonem Tollettem, znanym szerzej jak Edd Cierpiętnik. W Twierdzy Crastera spotyka Goździka, dziką dziewczynę, która obawia się swojego ojca i męża, Crastera. Składa jej obietnicę pomocy, ale ostatecznie jej nie dotrzymuje. Wyprawa wkrótce dociera do Pięści Pierwszych Ludzi, gdzie zostaje założony jej trwały obóz. Jon zostaje wysłany na zwiad razem z Qhorinem Półrękim. Stary brat rozkazuje młodzieńcowi dołączyć do Mance'a Raydera, aby zinwigilować dzikich. Hufiec Grzechoczącej Koszuli osaczył zwiadowców. Aby dzicy uwierzyli w jego zdradę, Jon został zmuszony do zabicia Qhorina z pomocą Ducha. Po dotarciu do obozu dzikich Jon spotyka się z Mance'em, ale nie udaje się mu zabić go. Dowiaduje się też, czego dzicy szukali w Mroźnych Kłach: Rogu Zimy, którego jednak nie znaleźli. Chłopak spotyka się też z napastliwym zachowaniem włóczniczki Ygritte. W końcu decyduje się jej ulec, aby przekonać Mance'a, że naprawdę jest renegatem. Jon dołącza do oddziału, który ma specjalne zadanie na południowej stronie Muru, czyli otworzenie bramy w Czarnym Zamku. W Koronie Królowej chłopak staje przed kolejną próbą: musi zabić staruszka, który zatrzymał się w tamtejszej gospodzie. Ostatecznie zabija go Ygritte, a między dzikich wbiega wielki, szary wilk (prawdopodobnie Lato). Jon ucieka i kieruje się w stronę Czarnego Zamku, by ostrzec swoich braci przed dzikimi. Chcąc wywabić wrony z Czarnego Zamku, dzicy atakowali różne odcinki Muru. Pozostałym w zamku braciom pod wodzą Donala Noye'a udało się jednak obronić zamek przed oddziałem wysłanym w celu jego zdobycia. W czasie walk zginęła Ygritte. Wkrótce musieli zmierzyć się z całą potęgą Mance'a Raydera. Po przybyciu posiłków z Wschodniej Strażnicy, Jon został aresztowany przez Janosa Slynta pod zarzutem zdrady. Aby oczyścić się z oskarżeń, młodzieniec musiał pójść do obozu dzikich pod pozorem pertraktacji i spróbować zabić Mance'a Raydera. Król za Murem powiedział Jonowi, że jednak znalazł Róg Zimy. Zagroził, że zniszczy Mur, jeśli Nocna Straż nie przepuści jego ludzi. Jon nie zdołał go zabić, bo obóz dzikich zaatakował król Stannis Baratheon. Bitwa pod Murem zakończyła się jego zwycięstwem. Czarni bracia musieli stanąć przed nowym zadaniem - wyborem nowego lorda dowódcy na miejsce Jeora Mormonta. Do walki o władzę stanęło pięciu kandytatów: Denys Mallister, dowódca Wieży Cieni, Cotter Pyke - dowódca Wschodniej Strażnicy, Bowen Marsh - lord zarządca, Othell Yarwyck - pierwszy budowniczy oraz Janos Slynt - były lord Harrenhal. Mallister i Pyke mieli razem ponad dwie trzecie głosów, czyli tyle, ile potrzeba do zwycięstwa, ale Yarwyck i Marsh po kilku dniach wycofali się z wyborów i poparli Slynta. Aby przyśpieszyć wybór Samwell Tarly przekonał Denysa Mallistera i Cottera Pyke'a, żeby wycofali się i poparli Jona. Wkrótce młodzieniec został mianowany dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży. Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży Wybór bękarta zdrajcy Eddarda Starka na lorda dowódcę nie spodobał się w Królewskiej Przystani. Cersei Lannister planowała za pomocą wysłanych na Mur ludzi dokonać przewrotu w Nocnej Straży. Nie zdążyła tego zrobić, ponieważ została uwięziona przez Wielkiego Septona. W czasie Bitwy pod Murem do niewoli dostało się około tysiąc dzikich. Stannis zamierzał wykorzystać ich w swojej kampanii w celu zdobycia Żelaznego Tronu. W zamian za jedzenie ze spiżarni Nocnej Straży jeńcy zgodzili się przyjąć wiarę Czerwonego Boga i zdać na łaskę Stannisa. Ostatecznie schwytani dzicy zostali użyci do obrony Muru przed Innymi, a król Stannis wymaszerował, by walczyć z Roose'em Boltonem. Jon był zwolennikiem ugodowej polityki względem dzikich. Mur przekroczył wkrótce Tormund Zabójca Olbrzyma wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Nowy lord dowódca chciał doprowadzić do stanu używalności opuszczone od wieków forty. Miał wielu przeciwników, między innymi Janosa Slynta, którego skazał na śmierć za niesubordynację. Aby uzyskać więcej zasobów ludzkich Jon chciał ocalić tysiące wolnych ludzi przebywających w Hardsome, ale flota Cottera Pyke'a, mająca tego dokonać, została zatrzymana przez sztorm. Zamierzał zadłużyć Straż, żeby uzyskać pieniądze na zakup żywności. Od Melisandre z Asshai Jon dowiedział się że jego siostra, Arya, zmierza do Czarnego Zamku. Okazało się, że była to Alys Karstark, uciekająca z Karholdu przed stryjem Creganem Karstarkiem. Dziewczyna powiedziała lordowi dowódcy, że Arnolf Karstark, kasztelan Karholdu, zamierza zdradzić Stannisa w zamian za prawa do Karholdu, Alys pada na kolana i błaga go o pomoc, zaklnając go na wiążące ich więzy krwi. Jon schwytał Cregana, gdy ten ścigał Alys. i uwięził go Karstarkówna została wydana za Sigorna, magnara Thenn. Lord dowódca wysłał Mance'a Raydera, żeby odnalazł prawdziwą Aryę. Mance udał się w przebraniu barda i w towarzystwie kilku włóczniczek do Winterfell, gdzie obozowała armia Roose'a Boltona. Odnalazł tam Aryę Stark, żonę Bękarta Boltona, w rzeczywistości Jeyne Poole. Korzystając z pomocy jeńca Theona Greyjoya zdołał ją uwolnić, ale sam został schwytany. Bękart wysłał list do Jona w którym poinformował go o tym wydarzeniu. Młodzieniec postanowił z pomocą wolnych ludzi zdobyć Winterfell i uwolnić Mance'a i swoją siostrę. Zanim wyprawa wyruszyła Bowen Marsh i brat Wick Strugany Patyk dokonali zamachu na Jona. Książka nie podaje, czy lordowi dowódcy udało się go przeżyć. ---- Relacje Z ojcem lordem Eddardem Starkiem Z ojcem Jona łączyło bardzo wiele, bardzo kochał swego ojca, i podziwiał go, tym bardziej że jego ojciec okazywał mu bardzo dużo uczucia oraz wychowywał go, to dzięki ojcu najważniejszymi przymiotami były honor i sprawiedliwość, dzięki niemu odziedziczył poczucie obowiązku, chociaż podziwiał swego ojca miał pewnie żal do niego że spłodził bękarta i że nigdy nie wyjawił chociaż imienia jego matki. Z macochą lady Catelyn Stark Z swą macochą Jon łączył nie wiele dobrych wspomnie jako że ta, poniżała go i gardził nim oraz szczerze nie nienawidziła. Zadbała o to aby Jon nie był całkowic Cytaty Jona Snowa --- Cytaty o Jonie Snowie Ciekawostki * W czasie przebywanie w Winterfell, kiedy jego rodzeństwo zwiedzało krypty Jon przebrał się za ducha i nastraszył swoje rodzeństwo za co dostał kopniaka od Aryi. * Wielokrotnie mówił Robbowi że Theon to osioł. Galeria Jon-Snow-S3-jon-snow-33787108-1600-1200.jpg|Jon Snow game-of-thrones-jon-snow.jpg|Jon Snow na Żelaznym Tronie Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dom Stark Kategoria:Nocna Straż Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Północy Kategoria:Lordowie Dowódcy Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Czarnego Zamku Kategoria:Bękarty Kategoria:Bękarty z Północy Kategoria:Ludzie z Westeros Kategoria:Ludzie z Północy Kategoria:Giermkowie Kategoria:Zarządcy Nocnej Straży